The present invention pertains to devices termed stabilizers for attachment to archery bows to diminish oscillation of the bow subsequent to arrow release.
In common use today in the field of archery are bow stabilizing devices termed stabilizers in the trade. Such devices typically provide a weighted body offset from the bow with the inertia of the body serving to resist horizontal as well as rotational forces imparted to the bow during arrow release. Archery bows as manufactured commonly include threaded socket for stabilizer attachment which entails the seating of a threaded stud of the stabilizer in the threaded socket in a snug manner. As the archer may wish to remove or substitute stabilizers for purposes of accuracy, considerable time may be spent in such tasks over a day's time.
Prior art stabilizers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,725 which include a resilient component to modulate the action of the stabilizer. Similarly the stabilizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,441 utilizes a rubber sleeve to isolate a stabilizer arm from the archery bow.